Caprichosa Eres Tú
by Estelaluna
Summary: Hola    este es un Songfics con la cancion de "Caprichosa Eres Tú" de DBGT es sobre una pareja que me gusta RunoXDan xD, espero que les guste.   Atte  Estelaluna


**Caprichosa eres tú**

**Por: Estelaluna**

**Era de mañana en Japón, y un joven de cabellos castaños estaba en su cama, cuando siente que alguien pone su mano sobre su pecho. Este al mirar quien era ese alguien miro que bajso las sabanas estaba aun peliazul dormida. Este al verla no pudo evitar sonreir el amaba despertar de esa manera, amaba poder ver a esa peliazul a su lado, su aroma, su piel, ella para el era perfecta a pesar de tener un carácter muy fuerte. **

**Caprichosa eres tu,**

**muchas veces lo sé**

**no te importan los demás**

**y quieres todo hacer a tu manera**

**¿Por qué te comportas así?**

**Siempre esta le reprendia por todas las idioteses que decia, a tal punto de llegar a darle un golpe en la cabeza. **

Dan: ya Runo no me pegues..! -se quejaba un castaño-

Runo: pus deja de comer Dan..! -le gritaba la peliazul-

Dan: pero si este es un Restaurante..! -decia defendiendose-

Runo: si, pero lo malo es que tu no pagas... -le dice quitandole el plato mientras que todos sus amigos los miraban con una gotita estilo anime-

Dan: que mala eres Runo, me morire de hambre y quedara en tu conciencia

**Y como una ilusión**

**prefieres tu vivir en**

**el pasado que se fue,**

**La gente empeñada, no lo comprendes**

**y te hacen llorar, angustiada estás**

**Con las personas nunca te entiendes,**

**pero sola nunca estarás**

**Se veia a un Castaño frente a lo que parecia una peliazul**

Dan: runo porque lo hiciste?

Runo: Lo que pasa es que queria ayudarte Dan, pero por lo visto solo lo complique -dice empezando a llorar-

Dan: Claro que no Runo -le dice sonriendo- te juro que te salvare -dice tratando de tocarla pero le era inutil- no permitire que esos Vexos te lastimen

**Porque yo estaré ahí, ya verás**

**aunque mil tormentas vendrán,**

**cuando de noche llegues a tu casa**

**y el alma sientas herida, **

**Se veia a una peliazul en un parque a mitad de la noche, esta estaba columpiandose cuando siente que alguien se acerca a ella.**

Runo: Dan que haces aqui? pense que estabas con Jake

Dan: Si pero decidi venir a saludar, ademas eso mismo deberia de preguntarte yo -le dice sentandose en un columpio- ya es muy tarde como para que andes en la calle, no cres? -le pregunta con una sonrisa-

Runo: es solo que queria pensar -le dice mirando el suelo-

Dan: Runo te sucede algo? -le pregunta el castaño mirandola con preocupacion- sabes que puedes contar conmigo -le dice tomandole las manos provocando que la peliazul se sonroje un poco-

Runo: es que hoy es 14 de Febrero y... -dice bajando al mirada-

Dan: y creiste que me habia olvidado de ti? -le pregunta con una sonrisa-

Runo: no es asi?

Dan: Claro que no Runo, porque crees que vine desde el otro lado del mundo, Vine porque se que hace 3 años te pedi que fueramos novios -le dice sonriendo- (nota ambos tienen 17 ya )

Runo: crei que lo habias olvidado -dice cuando varias lagrimas empiezan a brotar de sus ojos-

Dan: yo jamas me olvidaria de ti Runo -dice mientras le limpia esa lagrima que rodaba por su mejilla-

Runo: Dan te extrañe mucho -le dice abrazandolo- No quiero que te vayas de mi lado -le dice llorando-

Dan: Claro que no Runo- dice abrazandola mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo- Runo tengo que preguntarte algo le dice poniendose de rodillas frente a esta-

**Cuenta conmigo amor**

**Porque tu y yo uno solo seremos los dos**

**y muchas cosas juntos vamos a hacer**

**y el valor va a protegerte,**

**mientras vivas aquí.**

**Despues de unos minutos de mirar a su amada, esta despierta con una sonrisa.**

Dan: Buenos Dias dormilona

Runo: a quien le dices dormilona, gloton -le pregunta mientras se tallaba los ojos cuando siente que Dan le da un beso en lo labios para ser interrumpidos por...-

Danny: cof cof buenos dias -les saluda un pelicafe de 5 años el cual usaba una pijama roja y llevaba en su hombro a un bakugan, este era Danny Kuso Misaki era peleador igual que sus padres-

Bakugan: eso hacen todos los dias? -le preguntaba al pequeño peleador-

Danny: asi es ¬¬

Elina: papi le dio un beso a mami ^w^ -decia una pequeña de cabellos azules y ojos rojizos mientras entraba a la habitacion de sus padres y en su hombro tambien llevaba un bakugan enseguida esta se sube a la cama de sus papas y abraza a Dan-

Dan: hola hija -dice mientras la carga-

Elina: papi puedo tener un perrito? ^^

Dan: Este...Runo..

Runo: tu eres el padre de familia -dice mientras ella se lava las manos sabia que cuando su hija queria algo lo conseguía igual que el padre ¬¬-

Elina: sii papi ^^ -decia con ojitos irressistibles a esos ojos Dan no les podia decir que no-

Danny: mama sabes que el va a decir que si -le dice a su madre sonriendo conocia lo flexible que era su padre cuando se trataba de Elina-

Dan: esta bien Elina puedes tener un perrito -dice resignado- no puedo creer que haya peleado con villanos muy poderosos y los haya vencido, pero no puedo contra mi propia hija -se decia-

Elina: siii..! ^^ entonces ya puedes entrar Kiki

**En eso un perro sanbernardo entra a la habitacion **

Dan: que rayos..! O.o -grita cuando el perro se le hecha ensima y lo empieza a llenar de baba-

Elina: papi el es kiki ^^ lo encontre en en el patio

Runo: Dan -dice dulcemente- Ikki hizo algo en la sala y yo no lo pienso limpiar ¬¬ -le dice sabiendo qué el que lo haría seria el-

Dan: –lloraba por lo que le esperaria–

Danny y Elina: jajajajajaja :)

Fin

**Yo: jajajaj pobre Dan, hola amigos hoy me comprometí a realizar un songFics con cronometro verdad Masquerade?**

**Masquerade: Asi es y el tiempo concreto fue 58 minutos O.o**

**Yo: Waoo pensé que era más tiempo xD**

**Masquerade: O.o no lo puedo creer**

**Yo: jejeje ya somos 2, pero como sea espero que les haya gustado ^^ la verdad es que no tenía en mente hacerlo pero es sabado y estaba sola así que deje correr mi imaginación xD**

**Masquerade: así es ahora vete a realizar tú tarea ¬¬**

**Yo: ¬¬ **

**Masquerade: aunque me mires así tienes que hacer tú tarea jovencita **

**Yo: ¬¬ kieres ir de nuevo al hospital? **

**Masquerade: este…. No O.o gracias**

**Yo: muy bien entonces no me fastidies ¬¬ entendido**

**Masquerade: Ok Ok **

**Yo: ^^**

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE SONFICS, LA VERDD NO ME ESPECIALIZO EN ESTA PAREJA, PERO CREO QUE LE QUEDABA LA CACION ^^ BUENO CON ESTO ME DESPIDO ESPERO PUBLICAR OTRO FICS BUENO OTRO SONGFICS . **

**ATTE**

**Estelaluna–Chan**

**SAYONARA..!**


End file.
